


I've Got You

by asraime



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraime/pseuds/asraime
Summary: Reader comforts Captain Pike after seeing his fate.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Kudos: 22





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intent of it being a drabble. Bit too long now to be a drabble. xD I edited this at 7 am this morning because I couldn’t sleep. If there are more mistakes than usual in this story, that is why.

“Pike to Discovery. One to transport.”  


  
Gold shimmers from the teleporter surrounded his body, his being transformed from its normal matter to energy. The energy converted back into matter when it reached the teleporter pad on the starship. He sighed as he stepped off the teleporter, he quietly thanked the transporter operator.  


  
Dropping off the time crystal that he carried into engineering, he made his way back to the bridge. When he reached the bridge, he exchanged greetings with the crew before he dismissed himself to his Ready Room. When the automatic doors closed behind him with a hiss, the Captain missed the worried glances that came from his communications officer.  


  
His mind elsewhere, Chris settled into the chair behind his desk. As he leaned back into the chair he ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. The scene he saw when holding the time crystal replayed over and over in his mind. The image of his burned face and wheelchair-bound body engrained into his mind. He grabbed his PADD, trying to distract himself with work, but it was in vain.  


  
The door to the Ready Room hissed opened, unbeknownst to Chris. The sound of a female voice made him jump, pulling him out of his thoughts.  


  
“Permission to enter, Captain?”  


  
His gaze moved to the female, his eyes brightening the slightest bit at the sight of her familiar face. He nodded, shifting in his chair to sit more properly.  


  
“Permission granted, Lieutenant.”  


  
She stepped inside the room, the automatic doors closing behind her. Y/N moved in front of the Captain’s desk and studied him for a moment. It only took one glance over to see something was bothering the Captain. His overall demeanor was much more distant and closed off than normal. When the two were alone normally, Chris was quick to drop his role as Captain, relaxing and being more casual with her. The confidence she had grown accustomed to seeing was absent. His steel-blue eyes never meet hers, looking anywhere but her own.  


  
The crisp navy blue Starfleet uniform he wore was disheveled. The collar of his uniform was undone, the zipper below it zipped down to his mid-chest. The undershirt he wore underneath visible from the opening in his uniform. His normally slicked back hair was tousled, strands of his hair falling flat onto his forehead.  


  
“What can I do for you, Y/N?” Chris asked, briefly he looked at her before directing his attention back down to the PADD he held in his hands.  


  
“I should be the one asking that,” she replied, frowning slightly. “What happened?”  


  
Her question was met with silence. When she saw no answer in sight, Y/N moved around the table that separated the two, removing the tablet from his hands. She placed the device onto his desk, replacing the tablet with her hands. Squatting down in front of him she tried once more to meet his eyes. Her mouth opened but closed shortly after, unsure of what to say.  
While down on Boreth, something had happened to the Captain, but no one knew what exactly what. Whatever had happened down on the planet had gotten to him. Y/N wanted so badly to help, but she needed more information to give him the help he needed but didn’t want to push.  


  
“The Discovery is now in possession of a raw time crystal,” Chris stated, breaking his silence. His voice was quieter than normal but steady. “Three last signals have yet to reveal themselves. I believe they’ll bring clarity to that topic.”  


  
“Where is the crystal?” She asked, the volume of her voice matching his.  


  
“Stamets and Reno are working to stabilize the crystal’s volatile properties.”  


  
Y/N remained silent for a moment, taking in the information he had given her. Prior to going down onto Boreth, Chris had mentioned the monks possibly asking for something in return for the time crystal. Her body turned cold at the thought, hesitant to ask her next question.  


  
“What did they ask for in return for the crystal?”.  


  
“What I experienced is for me alone.” His voice was quieter than before, his voice wavering slightly.  


  
For the first time since Y/N had entered the room, Chris’s eyes met her own. The light that she had grown so used to seeing in them was absent. His gaze was somber, making her frown grow.  


  
“That’s a promise I made to one of the monks.”  


  
Pike’s gaze shifted, although he still visibly was still on her, his gaze went through her. His mind off elsewhere, occupied with thoughts only he knew about. His eyes flashing unrecognizable expression.  


  
“I don’t think I could explain it if I tried.”  


  
Without another word, Y/N released Chris’s hands only to wrap her arms around his neck. He almost immediately melted into her embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close.  


  
“I’ve got you,” she murmured, his head burying itself into the crook of her neck.  


  
Her hand gently ran up and down his back slowly working upwards. Running a hand through his hair, she lightly pushed the strands that covered his forehead. Tangling her fingers into the strands of his hair, her arms tightened around him as she felt him shake in her grasp. A single tear fell from his cheek onto her skin, her heartbreaking at the thought of what happened on Boreth.  


  
“I’ve got you.” She pressed a kiss onto the side of his head, lingering there as tears continued to fall onto her skin. “Everything will be okay.”


End file.
